La Familia
by populette
Summary: Logan and Dana are parents, as are Lola and Mike, and Chase and Zoey! That's all I'm going to say there's a real summary inside! Better then it sounds! DL, LM, CZ, NOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: In this story there are going to be some Spanish words, just after you finish reading just scroll down and read the other A/n which will give you the definitions of the Spanish words and phrases.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: Logan and Dana are parents, yup parents. They got pregnant when they were sixteen and have been together ever since. They have two kids, Lillyanna (Lilly) Marie Katherine Reese (5) and Daniel (Danny) James Landon Reese (9 months). Basically a feel good, dramatic, fluffy, romance story. DL, ZC, LM, NOC**

**Ages:**

**Logan: 22**

**Dana: 21 **

**Zoey: 22**

**Chase-22**

**Michael- 22**

**Lola- 21**

**Nicole- 21 ½ **

** Kevin- 21 ( he's a character I made up for Nicole)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**May 9, 2007- Reese household, 9:30 am:**

Everything was really quiet, both Logan and Dana were still asleep, Logan had a day off from work today, being a police officer he didn't have many of those, mostly just Saturdays. A little girl with big green eyes, and light brown hair jumped out of her bed as soon as her eyes opened. She tiptoed past her brother's nursery, making sure she didn't wake him and then ran into her parents room. She jumped on to her father, startling him out of his sleep.

Logan groaned pulling Lilly on top of him.

"Lilly baby, what's the problem?" Dana asked sleepily.

"Nuthin, Mommy wake up!" She exclaimed perkily.

"Lilly Vanilly go back to bed" Logan grinned, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"No I wanna play with Cassie" She whined.

Cassandra Michelle Mathews is Chase and Zoey's daughter who's about 3, Chase and Zoey got married right after high school. Cassie and Lilly are practically inseparable and their friendship helps Dana and Zoey keep in touch, especially since they're together all the time.

"You will in a couple of hours" Dana said turning over.

"Baby put her back in her room, she's not going anywhere until she gets some more sleep" Dana told Logan.

Logan picked Lilly up and put her over his shoulders, she began giggling really loudly.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Babe Danny is sleeping he's going to wake up if you don't be quieter" Dana said grumpily.

Logan came back about five minutes later, he got back into bed with Dana.

"You know she didn't get to sleep till 1:30 yesterday and yet she's up bright and early with the sun" Dana told him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

3 hours later:

"So my mother called" Dana said to Logan, putting Danny in his hi chair.

"Great, no good conversation starts out like that" Logan said seriously, leaning back in his chair.

"Well yea so anyway, she wants us to come over for dinner, Friday" Dana explained, mixing Danny's baby cereal.

Logan cringed, he hated visiting the parents, his or hers. It was really painful, not in the ouch I stubbed my toe way but mentally painful; he always had the biggest headache when they left.

"What'd you say?" Logan asked timidly, kinda afraid to hear her answer.

"I said I'd talk to you baby, so yes or no?" Dana asked, feeding Danny.

"Do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Yea right" Dana snorted.

"So say we don't go, what's the worst that could happen?" Logan asked honestly.

"My mother would call to reschedule, over and over again" Dana said rolling her eyes.

"We should just go" Logan sighed.

"Yea" Dana agreed.

"Where's Lilly?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Upstairs, watching Dora the explorer" Dana smiled, grabbing the stool and putting it so she could sit while she was feeding Danny.

"He looks exactly like you" Dana said staring at Danny, it was true, Danny was the spitting image of his father, he was the cutest baby and you could tell he had inherited his father's great looks, he had hazel eyes, and curly brown hair. Neither of them had any idea where Lilly's green eyes came from.

"Babe that's a good thing" Logan grinned.

"Yea sure" Dana said sarcastically.

"Here feed him, let me go get Lilly see if she'll sit still long enough to eat something" Dana said handing Logan the bowl and spoon.

"Lilly" Dana called walking up the stairs.

"I don't wanna eat" Lilly said immediately.

"Mami, please I'm not in the mood, don't be difficult just come eat something" Dana said exasperatedly.

"No" She said defiantly.

"Lillyanna Marie Katherine Reese, if you think I'm playing with you you're wrong, now get your tiny butt down stairs!" Dana said sternly.

"Mommy" Lilly whined.

"That's it" Dana said.

"Babe, she won't listen to me you go get her" Dana said frustratedly.

"Alright" He said going up the stairs.

"What's the problem baby girl, why won't you listen to mommy?" Logan asked kneeling down to her height.

"I don't feel like eating" Lilly said simply.

"Lillyanna if you don't eat, you're not going anywhere" Logan said seriously.

"Fine, fine I'll come" Lilly said defeatedly.

"Come here" Logan smiled, picking her up and bringing her downstairs.

"I'm sorry" Lilly apologized, hugging Dana.

"Alright Mami sientate, come la desayuno por favor" Dana said softly, stroking her hair.

"I'm just that good" Logan boasted.

"Yea yea you probably bribed her" Dana smirked.

"No he said I get to go to Cassie's house if I eat" Lilly said kissing her brother.

"Bribery" Dana sang, taking Danny out of his hi-chair, he made little cooing noises.

"My baby he's so cute" Dana smiled kissing Danny's cheek and rinsing off his hands and mouth.

Ring, Ring, Ring:

"Hello" Dana answered, giving Danny to Logan.

"Hey Dae, it's me" Said the person on the other line.

"Hey Lola what's going on?" Dana asked wiping her hands off on a towel.

"Nothin much you wanna hang out today?" Lola asked.

"Sure come on over, Lilly wants to go to Cassie's house so bring Mike and Martin and we'll go over to Zoey's together" Dana suggested.

"Sounds good" Lola replied.

"And call over Nicole too, it'll be fun" Dana said.

"And you call Zoey and make sure it's okay before we head over" Lola laughed, knowing Dana probably hadn't even cleared it with Zoey yet.

"You know me so well" Dana smiled.

"That I do, so I'll see you in a bit" Lola said.

"Bye" Dana said hanging up.

"Mike and Lola coming over?" Logan asked.

"Yea, we'll probably all just end up going over Zoey's" Dana told him.

1:30 pm

"It's such a nice day outside, let's take the kids out" Dana said looking out the window.

"Fine" Logan shrugged.

"Do me a favor and get Lilly's bike from the car?" Dana asked.

"Sure" Logan smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Lilly baby you wanna go outside?" Dana asked, grabbing a blanket to lay Danny out on.

"Yea and I wanna ride my bike!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay cmon" Dana smiled.

"So this bike was so freaking hard to assemble, why is the training wheel still lose?" Logan asked Dana frustratedly, once they got outside.

"Maybe because you and Chase refuse to read the directions" Dana replied with a grin

"Lillyanna stay off the road!" Logan yelled to his daughter who was making her way off the driveway.

He laid back and propped his head up on his arm so he was facing Dana and the baby.

"Now this thing with your mother, it's like just us or is it some big thing?" Logan asked.

"I honestly have no clue I hope it's just us, last time we went to one of my mother's "parties" I heard the word wedlock so many times I thought that my head would fall off" Dana said seriously.

"Don't remind me" Logan sighed.

"How old was Lilly then like two?" Logan asked.

"Yea around there we must've been like seventeen" Dana said reminiscing.

Just then Lilly fell off her bike; Logan rushed over to pick her up.

"You okay baby?" Logan asked picking her up off the ground.

Lilly nodded, she picked her bike up and was about to get back on it.

"Why don't you sit down for a little while?" Logan suggested.

"No I wanna ride my bike" Lilly said, giving her daddy a kiss.

"Be careful" Logan said, playfully ruffling her hair.

"My daughter's no punk" Dana said with a smile once Logan got back.

"Course not" Logan grinned putting his head in Dana's lap.

"So Nikki's wedding is in July" Dana told him, running her fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Yea, well they finally set a date huh?" Logan said.

"Yea I think she said the 13th or something" Dana said trying to remember.

"That's soon" Logan noted.

They talked about other things for about half an hour until they noticed a familiar car pull into their driveway.

"Lola!" Dana immediately exclaimed, once she saw her best friend of like twelve years step out of the car.

"Omygod Dae!" Lola exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"You look awesome" Dana complimented. Lola was wearing a white tank top that said "Todavía dramático" on it and denim shorts.

"Look who's talking" Lola said. Dana looked great too, she had on a light purple tank top that said "Puerto Ricans do it better" in black letters and a denim mini skirt.

"Hey Mike" Dana smiled giving him a friendly hug.

"How's it goin D?" Michael asked, unbuckling Martin, their three year old son.

Martin had tan skin, big brown eyes and Michael's happy go lucky attitude, the boy had already developed a liking for potato chips, which Lola swears is all Mike's fault.

"Martin jumped out of the car, holding tight to his blue blanket.

"Hey there" Dana smiled, putting her hands on her knees and kneeling to his height.

"Hi" He smiled, giving Dana a small hug.

"Dana!! You didn't tell me Danny got this big!" Lola screeched, picking him up.

"Hey Logan" Lola smiled.

"Hey" Logan greeted back, giving Lola a one armed hug.

"Yo Logan" Michael said, doing that handshake thing guys do.

"What's up dude, long time" Logan said, with a grin.

"Baby, take Danny in" Dana told Logan who was heading in with Mike.

"Alright" Logan said, taking Danny and going in.

"You too Martin" Lola smiled at her son, kissing his forehead.

"Kay mommy, Tia where's Lilly?" He asked cutely.

"She'll be in, in a sec hon" Dana said ruffling his hair.

He ran behind his dad and followed him inside.

"He's adorable" Dana commented.

"Thanks" Lola said.

"Lilly, Mami, come on everyone's inside" Dana called.

Lilly came into the lawn and left her bike in the street.

"Where's your bike?" Dana asked.

"There" Lilly pointed, looking at her shoes.

"And where is it supposed to be?" Dana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Back yawd" Lilly answered.

"So then put it there" Dana said.

"Fine" Lilly sighed.

"I want a girl" Lola complained.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"I wanna you know dress her up and stuff, I wanna throw her a Quince you know the whole thing" Lola gushed.

Dana smiled.

"Hi Madrina" Lilly said hugging her god mother.

"Hey nena" Lola replied with a smile, picking her up in her arms.

"Come on let's go inside, see what the guys are doing" Dana smiled, leading the way into her townhouse.

"Hey Marty let's play cops" Lilly said perkily, going over to Martin.

"Okay" He said equally enthusiastic.

"In the playroom" Dana instructed.

Mike and Logan were already in the T.v room watching some game on the plasma screen; Danny was in his bouncer playing with his vast amount of toys.

"Babe, you're watching him right?" Dana asked, sticking her head into the room.

"Yea don't worry" Logan said distractedly.

Lola and Dana went into the kitchen; Dana took out some ice cream and two spoons.

"So what's been goin on?" Dana asked, sitting across from Lola.

"Nuthin much, my mother called though" Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"¿Grave?" Dana asked wideyed, Lola's mother hadn't been in her life for six years, why would she bother calling now.

Lola nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"So what's happened?" Dana urged.

"She said all the I can't believe you are married and didn't bother calling your mother meirda and basically told me that she wanted nothing to do with me" Lola said bitterly.

"Bendeja, by this time I would think she would've gotten the fact that you didn't want anything to do with her either" Dana said, angry at Lola's mom for all the crap she did.

"Carame, don't even worry about her" Dana added softly, giving Lola a hug.

"Yea I'm not" Lola said confidently.

"Oh I do have some real news for you though" Lola said, happier.

"Yea what?" Dana asked, interestedly.

"I think I'm pregnant" Lola whispered.

"OHMYGOD!!" Dana screeched, getting up to hug her.

"Reprímalo, I don't know for sure" Lola hushed her.

"But you know when I was pregnant with Danny I knew before I even took the at home test" Dana told her, after calming down.

"Yea I have a feeling but let's see" Lola said with a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy" Dana gushed.

"Thanks miela" Lola said.

"Mommy, can we go see Cassie now?" Lilly asked, coming into the kitchen, and sitting on Lola's lap.

"Well sure, go ask daddy" Dana said.

"Madrina are you gonna come?" Lilly asked innocently, looking up at Lola.

"Well if you want me to" Lola said playfully.

"Yea I do! I do!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Well go tell daddy and uncle Mikey to get in here so we can see what we're gonna do" Dana told her.

"Okay mommy" Lilly said perkily, running out of the kitchen.

"I love that girl" Lola smiled.

"Yea well I'll give her to you for a mere quarter" Dana joked.

"Oh yea right" Lola giggled.

"She's a hand full, but no I gotta admit I can't picture life with out my babies, Logan included" Dana smiled.

"So did you tell Nik to meet us at Zoey's?" Dana asked.

"Yea she said that she was going over there right now" Lola answered.

"What time is it anyway?" Dana asked Lola.

"It's 2:34, why?" Lola asked, looking at her phone.

"I told Zoey we'd be there by like 2" Dana said, completing forgetting she had told Zoey they were going to be there half an hour ago.

"Mommy, mommy are we going go to Cassie's house?" Martin asked coming inside.

"We will once your dad and Logan come here" Lola said, kissing her son's cheek.

"Tia can me and Lilly have a Popsicle?" Martin asked hopefully, doing his puppy dog look.

"Lilly sent you in didn't she, well okay" Dana smiled.

As soon as Lilly heard her mom say okay she came bursting into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea I knew it, what colors?" Dana asked, going over to the freezer.

"Red!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Green!" Martin says with equal enthusiasm.

"But you guys have to go sit at the table" Dana said, giving them their popsicles.

The two of them went into the dining room and sat at the kids table.

"You rang?" Logan asked jokingly, coming in with Mike and Danny in his arms.

"Yea baby we have to go to Zoey's I told her we'd be there half an hour ago, come on" Dana told him, scrunching her eyebrows and pursing her lips, classic Dana apprehension look.

"Hey I'm ready" Logan shrugged.

"Me too" Michael said, agreeing with Logan.

"Alright then go start the car, take Danny's car seat out of my car and put it in the hummer and Mike should start his car, because that's the one you and him are gonna take" Dana said taking Danny from him.

"Wait so you and Lola and the kids are going to take the hummer?" Logan asked.

"Yea babe now go do it" Dana said dismissively.

"Well we all know who wears the pants in this relationship" Michael laughed.

"And baby who wears the pants in ours?" Lola asked, raising in eyebrow.

"Right" Mike said quietly, his grin quickly falling.

Now it was Logan's turn to laugh, he gave Lola a thumbs up before walking out.

"Do you think it's possible that they've become less mature over the years?" Dana asked, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's very possible" Lola said, shaking her head.

"Come up to my room, I have to change Danny and get his baby bag" Dana said.

"Alright" Lola said following her out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I put some Spanish into this story because I think since Dana and Lola are both Latinas they should speak, also I'm Puerto Rican and I thought it'd add originality to my story if I added some culture into it. I don't know if Dana is actually Puerto Rican I just made it up, also in my story Lola is Dominican.

**Todavía dramático- Which basically means still dramatic.**

**Madrina- god mother**

**Nena- cutie/ baby cute**

**Sinetate, come la desayuno por favor- sit down and eat your breakfast please.**

**Grave?- Seriously?**

**Mierda- crap/shit**

**Bendeja- Kind of like a bitch**

**Carame- Sweetie/ sweetheart**

**Reprímalo- Be quiet or like shhh**

**Miela- honey**

**Tia- Aunt**


	2. Flashback

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed I appreciate you feedback I was kinda hoping for more! Also someone asked what a quince was, sorry for not explaining, it's short for quincenera which is a party Hispanic** **girls get when they turn fifteen, like a sweet sixteen almost, it's supposed to be like a right of passage. **

**Anyway here's Chapter two! Review please!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Knock Knock

"Finally!" Zoey Brooks exclaimed, opening the door for Dana, Lola and the kids.

"Gimme gimme" Nicole said rushing over to hold Danny.

"Sorry Zoe, Lolita came over and we began talking and forgot about the time" Dana said apologetically, coming inside.

"Cassie!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly!" Cassie said with equal enthusiasm, running over to hug her.

"Come on let's go into the backyard" Three year old Cassie suggested. Cassie looked almost exactly like her mother, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a really sweet personality. She did have Chase's ears and nose and was really shy sometimes like her father.

"Cassie what did mommy say about going in the back yard by yourself?" Zoey asked sternly.

"Not to go with if there's no adults" Cassie repeated back, in a bored tone.

"And are there any adults?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No but daddy'll do it" Cassie persisted.

"If he agrees to watch you then sure but if not you're staying inside" Zoey instructed. The two of the skipped upstairs, most probably to get Chase to take them outside, the power that little girl had over her dad was astounding, it was almost like it was physically impossible to say no to her.

"Come into the living room, I just finished making margaritas" Zoey said bringing out the light blue slushi drink in a pitcher with four glasses. Lola looked at Dana unsurely.

"¿Ellas no saben?" Dana asked, catching Lola's drift.

"Yo no se seguramente" Lola whispered.

"Hey guys no spanish!" Nicole said perkily as they got into the living.

Zoey passed out the drinks, Lola hesitated.

"Nothing for you?" Zoey asked.

"Oh um didn't you say you weren't feeling too well?" Dana said trying to cover for Lola.

"Yea um cramps you know so maybe later" Lola smiled. She mouthed Dana a thank you.

Danny began reaching towards Dana, outstretching his arms and making little cooing noises.

"Put him on the floor Nik, he might walk" Dana told her.

Nicole did it but Danny ended up just crawling his way over to Dana.

"He's such a punkass I swear to god" Dana said shaking her head and picking him up.

"Dana watch your language" Zoey reprimanded.

"Sorry mom" Dana said playfully.

"Where are the guys by the way?" Zoey asked.

"They were supposed to come in Mike's car, I hope they didn't get lost they have my son in the car" Lola said jokingly.

"Hey Zoey, I'm taking Cassie and Lilly Vanilly outside" Chase said entering the living room.

"I swear she has you wrapped around her finger Chase" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"So do you" Chase said, kissing her cheek before leaving.

"He's adorable, you've got a great guy Zo" Dana smiled.

"Yea I do right" Zoey smiled back.

"Lola, digalos!" Dana whispered.

"Tengo de decir Mike primero" Lola told her.

"Come on girlies, me and Nikki have no idea what you're saying" Zoey said with a frown.

"Sorry Zoe" Dana apologized lightly, getting up and putting Danny into Cassie's old baby tent, that Zoey usually brought out for Danny, it was basically like a tent open on both sides with lots of toys and little music making things.

As if on cue we heard voices coming from the door and then they started ringing the doorbell profusely.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Zoey said annoyedly.

"Seriously guys, no one's deaf you don't need to ring the door bell a hundred times, I heard it the first time" Zoey said, letting them in.

"Yea yea where's Chase?" Logan asked, ignoring the what Zoey had said.

"Logan is it possible that you've gotten less mature over the years?" Zoey asked playfully, giving him a hug.

"It's pretty possible" Logan responded with a grin on his face.

"Martin come inside" Mike said seriously, trying to get his son into the house.

"Not even for a second" Lola sighed, getting up after hearing Michael struggling.

"What's the problem?" Lola asked her husband.

"He's standing out here and he won't move" Mike sighed, moving out of the way to let Lola take a crack at it.

"What's the matter papi?" Lola asked.

"I can't find my blankie" He said softly.

"Awh hunny, you left it at Tia's house remember" Lola told him gently, picking him up into her arms.

She rolled her eyes at Michael as she brought Martin inside.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, but baby we need to talk" Lola told him, walking past him.

"Chase!" Lola called, walking into the backyard.

"Yea" He called back, his voice was a little distant though.

"Oh there you are, so the guys are here" Lola told him, putting Martin on the ground so he could play with Lilly and Cassie.

"Oh alright, well tell them to come out, we'll throw the football around or something" Chase said, trying to sound manly.

"Sure" Lola giggled, going back inside.

"Lola, Lola, what did you want us to talk about?" Michael asked when he saw her come inside.

"Um kinda alone" She said looking around.

"Oh sure yea, go upstairs guys" Zoey said taking the hint.

Dana winked at Lola for some support.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Logan asked her as they headed into the Living room.

"Oh I think you'll find out soon enough" Dana said, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm good with that" He grinned, kissing her.

"So uh what's up?" Michael asked, sitting on Chase and Zoey's bed.

"Well lemme ask you a question first" Lola said.

"Okay sure" Michael agreed.

"Do you want another baby?" Lola asked, pacing back and forth.

"What?" Michael asked confusedly.

"Baby stop pacing and sit" He added.

"Just answer the question please" Lola said, stopping and looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't know, whatever you want" Michael said, sticking with the safe answer.

"You know what just forget it!" Lola cried, walking away from him.

"Okay I'm sorry, please don't leave I'm sorry" Michael said quickly, getting up and putting his arms around her.

"Of course I want another baby, it would be great, and I wouldn't mind having another now, but there's no pressure whenever you feel like you can handle it we can try to have another baby" Michael told her softly, and you could tell he meant it.

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Yes" Michael said sincerely.

"Well then I guess now's a good a time as any to tell you that I think I'm pregnant" Lola whispered.

"What?" Michael asked his eyes widening.

"I think I'm pregnant again" Lola repeated.

"NO WAY! THAT'S GREAT!!" Michael yelled enthusiastically, picking her up.

"NO WAY! THAT"S GREAT!!" Was heard downstairs by everyone.

Everybody except Dana looked around cluelessly, wondering what could have Michael so excited.

"Is she like you know?" Logan whispered to Dana, in shock.

Dana just smiled.

"She is?" Logan asked disbelievingly.

Dana slowly nodded her head.

"Woah" Logan said under his breath.

"We're having another baby!" Michael exclaimed loudly, carrying Lola down the stairs, bridal style.

"Oh my god!" Nicole screeched.

"Lola that's so great!" Zoey said sincerely, so happy for one of her closest friends.

"Can we all not get too excited until I know for sure" Lola said apprehensively.

"Seriously if you feel like you're pregnant you probably are" Dana told her.

"Yea Dana knew when she was pregnant with Danny before even going to the doctor's" Logan added, putting an arm around Dana's shoulders, Dana laced her fingers with his.

At that precise moment, Danny started crying noticing that everyone left the living room.

"Shit" Logan and Dana said looking at each other, before running into the living room.

"The two of them I swear to god" Zoey sighed, shaking her head.

"Aw baby baby don't cry" Dana said desperately, picking Danny up and giving him to Logan, the instant she did he stopped crying completely.

"He missed Daddy I guess" Dana shrugged, kissing Danny's forehead.

"Where's our daughter by the way?" Logan asked.

"Outside" Dana told him.

"I never told you this but I wasn't as happy as Mike was when I found out you were pregnant with Lilly" Logan said truthfully, almost struggling with himself, he looked like it was the hardest thing he ever had to say and he looked so hurt.

Dana immediately felt bad.

"Oh babe, how could you be we were like 16" Dana said sympathetically.

"But I swear when I saw her face you know, I was like a whole new person" Logan told her, caressing Danny's cheek.

"I know what you mean" Dana sighed…

_**Flashback:**_

Sixteen year old Dana Cruz was sitting in her room, watching re-run of Gilmore Girls when she felt a sudden stab of pain in her side. Shrugging it off she went back to watching her show, five minutes later she felt the same pain, but much harder in her stomach. Then felt like she pee'd herself.

"My water broke" She whispered.

Ring…ring…ring

"Please pick up" Dana prayed.

"You got the one and only Logan Reese leave a message if you're a hot girl, if you're not hang up now" His cocky answering machine said.

"Great" Dana muttered in pain.

She tried calling someone else.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Chase oh thank god, I need a ride!" Dana said urgently.

"Alright I'm coming" Chase said.

"You alright Dae?" Chase asked worriedly, walking into Dana's room.

"No Chase we have to get to the hospital" She choked out.

"Okay, come on" Chase said helping her up.

Once they got into Chase's car he tried calling Logan again.

"Logan it's me Chase for the fifth time, your girlfriend is in labor and I'm pretty sure she wants you there, come to Good Samaritan hospital you jackass" Chase said angrily, flipping shut his phone.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Dana.

"I've been better" She sighed.

"Lemme try Lola or Zoey or even Nicole" Chase told her.

"Hello Zoey, okay, Dana's in labor, can you get here?" Chase said all in one breath, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Wait Chase slow down, what hospital?" Zoey asked her best guy friend. (A/n: I put that in so you knew that Chase and Zoey aren't dating yet)

"Good Sam, tell everyone and try to get a hold of Logan, k Zoe?" He asked.

"Sure, but how is she?" Zoey asked alarmed.

"She'll be better once you guys get here, bye" Chase said hanging up.

Chase got out of the car and went to go get a guy with a wheel chair, he came back five minutes later.

"Don't leave please?" Dana asked, in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Dae" He said honestly, helping her into it.

The guy then wheeled her into the emergency room reception area at a really fast pace, one Chase had trouble keeping up with. By the time they got there Chase was out of breath.

"Are you the father?" The lady asked at the counter.

"What? Me? No, I'm just her friend" Chase said off handedly.

"Well just her friend, fill these out, and miss you fill these out" The lady said giving Dana some papers.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN FILL OUT ANY PAPERS LADY! I'M IN FUCKING LABOR AND IT HURTS LIKE A FREAKIN BITCH SO DO NOT ASK ME TO FILL OUT ANY FUCKIN PAPERS!" Dana yelled, everyone turned around and looked at her.

"I wouldn't get her mad" Chase smirked.

"John take her in" The lady told the wheelchair guy.

"You stay here" She instructed to Chase who wanted to follow her in.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Only the father or someone in direct relationship with her can follow her into the delivery room" The lady told him.

"Logan you better get here soon" Chase sighed, taking a seat to try and fill out the forms.

"I don't know what her social security code is!" Chase said aggrevatedly.

Just then Zoey, Lola and Nicole burst in through doors.

"Where is she is she okay?" Lola asked as soon as she spotted Chase.

"I don't know" Chase replied truthfully, handing Lola the clip board.

"See if you can fill out the rest" He added.

"Is Logan here yet?" Zoey asked.

"No" Chase spat.

"I called him, he didn't pick up, then we sent Mike to go look for him" Nicole told Chase.

"I swear he better get her soon" Chase said madly.

"Wow Chase I've never seen you this angry" Zoey told him.

"Well Dana's my friend and seeing as how Logan was responsible for this he should at least be here" Chase replied.

"Here you go" Lola said handing the clipboard back to the blonde lady.

"Thank you, you can take a seat over there" The lady said.

"Guys!" Someone called behind them.

"Oh my god you jerk, god job answering the phone, your freakin girlfriend is in labor and you don't even know it, I swear to god Logan Reese you are a piece of fucking shit, if you were to fall off the face of the earth now no one would give a damn except maybe your Porsche dealer, you-

"Oh shut the fuck up Zoey, I had to take an exam and, what the hell why am I arguing with you I don't have time for your shit" Logan said annoyedly, pushing past Zoey.

"Hey come back here I wasn't done you jerk!" Zoey said angrily.

"Dana Cruz's room please" Logan said urgently.

"I think they moved her into 201 on this floor, it's that way, but who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Logan Reese, the father of the baby" He told her quickly, sprinting towards the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck why are the numbers getting smaller instead of bigger?" Logan mumbled frustratedly, before running down the other way.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Some stuck up lady asked, stopping Logan from getting inside the room.

"My girlfriend is giving birth I have to go see her" Logan told her aggravatedly.

"Well is she Dana Elizabeth Cruz?" She asked.

"Yes, my god" Logan said seriously annoyed.

"She's in there, she isn't ready to give birth just yet, she isn't dilated enough" The nurse lady informed him.

"Fine okay" Logan said rushing inside.

He found Dana lying in bed, he face was contorted into one of utter annoyance and pain.

Catching sight of Logan, Dana glared at him not taking it off him the closer he got.

"Able to pry yourself away from whatever it or should I say she was that kept you from answering the phone" Dana spat, scowling.

"Oh babe, you know you don't mean that, I was taking an exam" Logan said, kissing her cheek.

Dana pushed him away.

"Look Reese you don't need to be here, I can do it on-- ow" Dana couldn't finish, she held her stomach in pain. About a minute later the pain began to subside.

"You do and I really need you I swear Dana I love you" He confessed.

"What?" She asked skeptically.

"I know I never said it to you before but that's because I wasn't sure, now there's no doubt I really do love you" Logan said honestly, touching her face lightly with his hand.

"I, I love you too Logan" Dana stuttered out.

"You don't sound too sure" Logan said.

"You caught me by surprise, but I really do love you Logan" Dana said sincerely.

Logan leaned into kiss her, a fraction of a second later, pain shot through Dana's body. She began breathing really deep and it hurt, her stomach, her sides everything hurt, she heard yelling and then beeping sounds, then nothing.

Dana woke up to three or four very hushed voices, "shh she'll wake up" one said, "she could've died" another said. But she didn't have the strength to open her eyes.

"Logan?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yea babe I'm here" Logan said coming to her.

"Do you want visitors?" A voice Dana didn't recognize asked.

"Uhm yea that's fine but can I ask you something?" Dana asked, opening her eyes and looking at the nurse in front of her.

"Is my baby okay?" She asked fearfully, tears springing in her eyes.

"Yes perfectly fine, and congratulations Ms.Cruz you had a girl" The nurse beamed.

"A girl Logan, we had a girl!" Dana said as excitedly her body would allow her.

"Have you seen her?" Dana asked.

"For a quick five seconds I got to hold her" He told her.

"Can we go see her now?" Dana asked her nurse.

"Let me bring her, you guys can decide on a name because your little girl doesn't have a name yet" The nurse smiled.

"Go get the others, I want them to be here too" Dana told Logan.

"You got it babe" He said kissing her cheek and leaving to get their friends, who had been waiting for a very long time.

"Guys cmon Dana had her baby, we're picking out a name" Logan announced, with the biggest grin on his face.

All of his friends immediately shot out of their seats, chatting happily about the baby.

"Did you see it?" Chase asked.

"Yea it's a girl, she's beautiful" Logan sighed.

"Woah, we lost you since when do you talk like that!" Michael said amazed.

"Shut up" Logan shot back.

Once they got in the Nurse was just bringing the baby in.

There were oohh and ahhs and awhs through out the room.

"She's perfect" Dana whispered, removing the blanket from her new daughter's face.

Dana smiled, because she couldn't help it.

"Look Logan, it's our daughter" Dana said, tears in her eyes.

"I know babe" Logan said kissing Dana's forehead, and wrapping his arms around her.

"She's completely and totally perfect" Dana repeated.

"We need to make a birth certificate and a hospital bracelet, so can we name her something" The nurse said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"How about Danielle?" Mike asked.

"That's Dana's older sister's name" Lola said.

"Leanna?" Zoey suggested.

"That's my mother's name" Logan sighed.

"Lillyanna" Dana said.

"I like that name" Logan agreed.

"Lillyanna Marie Katherine Reese, I like the way that sounds" Dana told everyone.

"So it's settled, that's our daughter's name, Lillyanna" Logan smiled…

_**End Flashback…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's that for chapter two as usual here's the meanings to words/phrases you probably don't know. Also a few things (1) I know in the show Dana has no sibs and neither does Logan but in my story, Dana has an older brother named Dominick(24) and an older sister named Danielle (25). Also Logan has an older sister named Honour(24) (Three guesses as to where that's from)

Vocabulary:

¿Ellas no saben?- They don't know?

Yo no se seguramente- No I'm still not sure

Lola, digalos!- Lola, tell them

Tengo de decir Mike primero- Let me tell Mike first


End file.
